Supergirl Returns
by Fictionstv
Summary: Supergirl aka Kara Danvers goes on a trip for five years to investigate the remains of Krypton during the events of Season 1. When she comes back in Season 5, a lot has changed and not everyone is pleased with her, especially Alex. Based off Superman Returns.


(Rated I for Immature. Takes place in Season 5)

* * *

Kara rocked out to an awesome soundtrack as her ship took a tour of the solar system passing by planets and asteroids on its way to Earth. Finally, her ship slammed into the Earth in Midvale, Maine. The ship created a massive crater near the Danver's house. "I'm back, bitches!" Kara shouted as she got out of the ship.

Kara looked around and noticed how close she was to the house. "How's that for navigation, God damn," Kara said impressed with herself.

Eliza came out and looked around at the crash site wondering who could it be. She didn't dare hope her Kara had come back. Could it be another Kryptonian? Brainiac? Doomsday? A hand reached out and touched her back.

"Holy shit!" Eliza said startled.

"Got you," Kara said immaturely.

"Kara, is it really you?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Of course it is. Hey, how come you look so old?" Kara asked.

* * *

**Supergirl Returns **

* * *

At that same moment, Lex Luthor and Eve Tesschmacher along with some other goons arrived at the Fortress of Solitude. "You act like you have been here before," Eve remarked as Lex carefully counted down the crystals to find the master-crystal.

"Well, that depends on whether this is a sequel, a reboot, or an alternative universe, I suppose," Lex replied back.

Lex activated the machine and Alura's face appeared in the giant crystals. "My daughter," she said warmly.

"Err...who are you, exactly?" Lex asked.

"Don't act like you don't remember me, Kara. I'm your mother, Alura Zor-El," Alura said crossly. "By now, I must be dead. You are the only daughter of Krypton. In these crystals before you is the total accumulation of Krypton knowledge in science, technology, and philosophy discovered on dozens of worlds over twenty-eight galaxies."

"There are questions to be asked. Here, in this Fortress of Solitude, we shall strive to find the answers, together," Alura concluded.

"Can she see us?" Eve asked concerned.

"No, she's dead," Lex replied coldly.

"So, my daughter, Kara Zor-El, speak," Alura allowed.

"Tell me everything about these crystals," Lex requested.

* * *

Kara sat at the table across from Eliza drinking a cup of Joe. "So, where have you been this entire time?" Eliza asked.

"I went to see if Krypton was still there. Turns out, it's still an asteroid field," Kara said disappointed.

"I'm sorry to hear that, sweetie," Eliza said sympathetically.

"Yeah, real bummer," Kara muttered.

"The universe is a big place. There could be more like you out there," Eliza said.

"Yeah, maybe," Kara doubted.

"And even if you are the last, you're not alone," Eliza assured her.

"I know," Kara smiled thankfully.

"You've been gone for such a long time," Eliza told her.

"Really? It was just five days," Kara said incredulously.

"I think it's time you talked with Alex," Eliza advised. "She works at the DEO in National City."

* * *

Before doing that, Kara decided to go to Catco first. There, she found James in Cat Grant's office. "Where's Cat Grant?" Kara asked.

"Holy shit, you're back," James nearly fell out of his chair.

"It's only been five days, dude," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Right...,well, Cat Grant, got a new gig as press secretary for the president," James said. "Cat left me in charge as CEO of Catco."

"Nice," Kara said not thinking too hard on that. Kara looked around and saw all the new faces. "Wow, you must have purged everyone as soon as you took over."

"I sure did," James played along.

"So, I guess with Cat gone, I don't have a job," Kara realized.

"You can be my assistant. My last assistant, Eve Teschmacher flaked out on me," James said vaguely.

"Awesome," Kara said thrilled. "So, where's the DEO here? I have no idea where it is," Kara said honestly.

James showed Kara the street address on his smartphone. "But I have to tell you, she isn't going to be there. She's doing security for a new jet aircraft. Very sensitive stuff."

Kara eyed the TVs detailing the flight and noticed that the date was five years ahead. Kara turned to James. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"I think we both need a drink," James suggested.

* * *

Kara drank until she was sloshed. "You telling me I've been gone for five fucking years? Holy crap!"

"That's what I've been telling you," James said after the tenth time.

"For me, it was only five days," Kara said stunned.

"Special relativity: It is a bitch," James downed a shot.

"Oh my God, I fucked up. I didn't account for that," Kara admitted.

"It's okay, you're a blond after all," James excused.

"What has happened all these years?" Kara asked stunned.

"Well, your uncle and aunt tried to kill us all using Myriad, the Daxamites invaded the planet, an evil Kryptonian spirit called Reign nearly ended the world, and an evil version of you nearly took over the country. Also, Lex Luthor is free," James summed up.

"How did you guys get through all that without me?" Kara asked.

"The Avengers," James said.

"Damn...it," Kara said pissed off.

"There's one other thing, Kara. Alex is now the Director of the DEO," James said delicately.

"Good for her," Kara said happy for her.

"And she has a kid," James added.

"With whom?" Kara wondered.

"I don't know to be honest," James admitted.

"Like a sperm donor?" Kara guessed.

"I don't think so," James doubted.

"Well, best bud, we will figure out this mystery," Kara said drunkenly.

* * *

Lex went back to the Luthor mansion with Eve and his goons. Eve noticed that there was only one Pomeranian left and that apparently one had eaten the other. "The fuck?" she wondered. Lex ignored the dog completely and went down to his basement which had a huge model of trains, blimps, airplanes, and cities.

"You had way too much time on your hands as a child," Eve remarked.

"I would come down here often...to escape father's beatings," Lex said reflectively.

There was an awkward silence among everyone. "Anyway, let's discuss this crystal," Lex said brightly.

"No one really cares, Lex," Eve said rolling her eyes.

"I am creating a new world. Try to keep up," Lex said impatiently as he took out the crystal.

* * *

Kara sighed as she downed another drink. "Kara, here, has been doing a little soul searching these last few years," James mocked patting her on the back.

"Yeah, it must be tough coming back," the bartender said sympathetically.

"To what?" Kara wondered.

"To work," the bartender said obviously.

"Oh that, that was super-easy, barely an inconvenience," Kara told him. "But things change, am I right? I mean, of course things change. Somethings you never thought could change, actually did. Like Bruce Jenner is now a woman, Donald Trump is president, and Alex finally got it on with a guy."

"I never thought Alex would settle down," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Well, she's not really settled down. She's been having this on-again-off-again relationship with this cop," James said. "They're engaged now but for how long, nobody knows."

"Good for her," Kara said bitterly.

"If you ask me, I think she still loves you, Kara," James said awkwardly. "Like in a non-sexual sisterly way," he clarified.

"Why does it have to be that way, James? We're not even blood-related. Even if we were, why the fuck would it matter?" Kara asked. "Oh, Alex, why did you have to go straight on me?"

* * *

Director of the DEO, Alex Danvers was on an experimental flight acting as security. The plane was filled with scientists and journalists wanting to take part in the historic event. "Our idea was to dramatically increase the speed of civilian aircraft, so you can go from National City to London within an hour. So, we decided to attach this here airplane to a space shuttle, use its rocket engines to speed up, detach, and then land in London," the lead engineer told them all.

"God, that sounds unsafe," Alex muttered.

"Why is only Fox News covering this event?" Nia Nel asked.

"Let's wait until after we land for those questions," the lead engineer deflected.

* * *

At the Luthor mansion, a minion cut off a tiny piece of the crystal and placed it in a pond on Lex's model. "Wouldn't it be safer to do this outside the mansion?" Eve asked.

"I want to see what it does to the model to get an accurate prediction of what it would do to a city," Lex said obviously.

"But a city is made with different materials and foundations...," Eve objected.

"Don't...be...a...hater," Lex said scornfully.

The water in the pod began to shake and the lights went off. "Keeps getting better-and-better," Eve said annoyed.

The pond began to glow and an electromagnetic pulse shut down National City and all aircraft in the surrounding area. "Is that it?" Eve asked unimpressed.

"Do you realize what kind of weapon we have here? With an entire crystal, I could shut down the entire world's electrical grid," Lex told her.

The model then shook violently like an earthquake derailing trains and toppling buildings. "This feels very nostalgic from the time you nearly destroyed California by nuking the San Andrea's fault," Eve commented.

"I know, right?" Lex said encouraged by the new development.

By the end of it, a giant crystal had torn the model apart and ruined the basement breaching the ground-level floor. "Yeah, we should have moved this to another location," Lex admitted.

* * *

In the air, the space shuttle, the passenger airplane, and the two escorting jets lost power. The two jets instantly fell, the pilots ejected, and the the jets exploded on the ground. "We've lost power. Using backup thrusters," the space shuttle pilot said.

"Don't worry, people. The space shuttle's auxiliary power will take us back to the airport," the lead engineer said.

The shuttle fired its thrusters blasting away at the airplane's tail. The space shuttle then attempted to take the dead airplane back to the airport. Unfortunately, the connectors between the space shuttle and the airplane broke off. The space shuttle accelerated past the plane. The plane then went into a free fall towards the ground.

"Well Ladies and gentlemen, it would appear we are fucked," the lead engineer said.

* * *

Kara and James watched the news on the bar's television. "Someone should do something about that," James pointed out.

"I'm too drunk to fly," Kara admitted.

"Kara...fuck the law," James told her.

Kara nodded with resolve and took off stripping her clothes off as she became Supergirl once again. Taking to the air, she accelerated quickly towards the doomed plane.

"Everyone keep calm. Put on your masks and strap in," Alex ordered everyone. Alex noticed a child needing help with her mask. Alex went over to help her and then the plane went into a dive sending Alex to the back of the plane hitting several seats as she did. Painfully getting back up, Alex struggled to find an empty seat. In the corner of her eye, she saw a blue-and-red blur go past the window.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she realized what it was.

Kara grabbed a hold of one of the wings to slow the aircraft down. She had some success until the wing buckled and tore off. "Well...shit," Kara realized.

The plane went into a spin as it dived towards a major city. As it spun, the other wing came off. Kara punched through the wing as she headed towards the plane. She eventually flew past the plane and grabbed the nose to slow it down. Kara used her own thrust upward to slow the plane down slightly buckling the nose. The plane eventually slowed to a halt as Kara landed in a baseball field. Kara then gently put the plane down so that it fit nicely inside the baseball stadium.

The crowd immediately cheered the spectacle, the plane being saved, and the return of Supergirl. Kara waved to the crowd taking her sweet time to release those inside the plane. She then realized she was inside the NY Mets stadium. "Damn...it," she said realizing her mistake.

Demoralized, Kara ripped off one of the plane's emergency doors and entered the plane half-expecting everyone to be dead inside. She sighed with relief seeing everyone still alive. Kara then eyed Alex who was now in a seat. "Well, I hope this little experience hasn't put you off flying. Statistically speaking...," Kara said to them and then forgot the rest.

"Well, fuck it," Kara said exiting the plane.

Kara smiled for the cameras and waved to the crowd as she flew off. The whole world was now aware of Supergirl's return with grand celebration.

* * *

At Catco, James called all of his reporters into his office. "Alright, I want to know it all. I want photos of her everywhere. Sports: How the fuck are they going to get that plane out of there? Travel: Where did she go? Was she on vacation when the Earth was in constant peril?" Gossip: Has she met somebody, a man, a woman? Fashion: Is that a new suit? Is the 50s look still fashionable? Health: Has she gained weight? Does she make fat chicks feel bad by creating an unrealistic image of female beauty? Business: How is this going to affect the stock market, my stocks in particular? Politics: Does she still stand for truth, justice, all that stuff?" James ordered.

"Now, get moving, slaves," James ordered out.

Kara stayed behind as everyone left. "All that stuff? What the fuck, James?"

"I knew that would piss you off," James smiled.

"You also know I know the answers to all those questions," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I want to see if they can get it done themselves. It makes the next round of layoffs easier," James replied.

Kara then sat on Jame's desk and looked at James seductively. "Let's keep our new romance a secret, shall we?"

"I'm actually with Lena Luthor, Lex Luthor's sister," James corrected.

"You've got to be shitting me?" Kara asked outraged.

"I know it sounds bad, but she's not the same as Lex. In fact, she was very helpful in defeating your clone and forcing Lex back into exile. She even cured cancer," James said.

"Everything you just said...pisses me off," Kara said peeved. "I guess I can settle for Winn."

"He's gone too. He went to the future," James said sadly.

"Lucy Lane?" Kara asked.

"Hopefully dead," James said.

"Maxwell Lord?" Kara wondered.

"Gone, who knows?" James shrugged.

"Any Kryptonians left?" Kara asked.

"No, they're all dead," James shut her down.

"How about Hank?" Kara asked.

"Went back to Mars. Hasn't come back," James replied.

"Wait...Hank was a Martian?" Kara said shocked.

"If I were you, I would go to the DEO," James advised.

Nia then interrupted them by coming in. "So, there are reports coming in of a brief power surge that knocked out electricity to all of National City."

"Nia, no one gives a shit. Supergirl is what we're after," James told her.

"But the timing of this just seems suspicious," Nia said.

"The only thing people want to read about are tragedy, sex, and Supergirl. People are sick of tragedy, and you can't write a damn about sex," James told her.

"Burn," Kara said amused.

"This is because I'm a trans-woman, right?" Nia accused.

"Oh, Jesus," James realized he was fucked.

Kara tried hard not to laugh. "You know what? Investigate whatever you want. I don't give a fuck," James told her.

Nia then left the office victorious. "James, why?" Kara laughed.

"She was a diversity hire," James frowned.

"I'm going to see Alex," Kara said leaving the office.

* * *

Kara landed inside the DEO as Supergirl shocking everyone there. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stood at attention for her. "Finally, some respect," Kara said amused. "At ease, men," she permitted.

Alex walked up to Kara. "Nice save with the plane. Reminds me what happened five years ago," Alex said scornfully.

"You don't seem glad to see me," Kara noticed.

"Kara Zor-El, welcome back," Brainiac 5 said pleasantly.

"And...who the fuck are you?" Kara wondered.

"He's Agent Brainy. He's...smart," Alex said vaguely.

Kara scanned Brainiac 5's body. "A Brainiac," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"He's good," Alex insisted.

"Good Luthors and good Brainiacs. What else is new?" Kara wondered.

"Your evil clone nearly fucked the world," Alex said angrily. "Do you realize how hard it was for me to put her down?"

"Not as hard as it would be for me," Kara assured her.

A five-year-old boy then ran to Kara. "You saved my mommy," he said adorably.

Kara eyed Alex amused. "And what is your name?" Kara asked the kid.

"Todd Danvers," he said.

"You named your kid Todd?" Kara asked incredulously.

Todd took out an inhaler and took a deep breath. "I'm your mother's sister," Kara said softly so no one else could hear.

"She never mentioned you," Todd said confused.

"Well, ain't that a bitch," Kara said disappointed.

"We need to talk," Alex said to Kara. "Watch my son," Alex ordered Brainiac 5.

* * *

Alex took Kara to her office. "Where the fuck were you?" Alex asked closing the door behind her.

"I went to see if anything remained of Krypton and forget about that whole special relativity thing. For me, it was only five days," Kara excused.

"Well, it's been five years here," Alex said pissed-off.

"I'm...sorree," Kara tried to make out.

"You're unbelievable. How did you even find this place?" Alex asked.

"James...and Google," Kara said. She then noticed Alex's engagement ring. "So, who's the lucky guy."

"It's actually a woman, Kara. Her name is Maggie Sawyer, a NPD cop."

"No way," Kara said stunned.

"Yeah, you missed my coming out party," Alex said scornfully.

"I would never have guessed," Kara lied.

"She was there for me when you weren't. I had to raise my son while saving the world countless times," Alex said angrily.

"Maybe, you should quit this job. Maybe do something a little safer like a preschool teacher," Kara suggested.

"Fuck you, Kara," Alex said about to explode.

Maggie then came into the office holding Todd in her arms. She ignored Kara and gave Alex a kiss. "Ahem!" Kara said loudly.

"This is Supergirl," Alex introduced.

"Yeah, no shit," Maggie nodded.

"I've heard so much about you like your race, gender, and sexual orientation," Kara smiled. "I mean, what else do I need to know?" Kara smiled amused.

"How about a bad-ass cop that saved the world while you were gone?" Maggie replied.

"I'm sensing a heavy amount of entitlement around here," Kara noted.

"With great power comes great responsibility," Maggie said to her.

"That sounds like bullshit. What asshole came up with that?" Kara asked.

"Can you take care of Todd? I have to investigate this EMP disturbance," Alex asked Maggie.

"Sure," Maggie instantly agreed. "Don't work too hard," she said giving Alex a goodbye kiss to Kara's amusement.

Maggie turned to Kara. "That wasn't for your benefit," she said crossly.

"No, it was for all the boys watching," Kara said knowingly.

Maggie gave Kara the middle finger and walked off.

* * *

Alex finally exited the DEO office and entered an elevator. Kara joined her wearing civilian clothes. The elevator soon became jam-packed with people reading the news of Supergirl on their smartphones. Alex rolled her eyes at them. Kara smiled at Alex and gave her a little wave to get her attention. Alex gave her a dirty look. Kara followed Alex out the doors of the skyscraper. Alex went to the street to get a cab.

"You know, since I've been back, we haven't had time to catch up. Maybe, we could get some coffee and some crullers," Kara suggested.

"You ever met someone, like the two of you were from two different worlds, but you shared such a strong connection that you thought you were destined to be together...and then she simply takes off without saying why or goodbye?" Alex asked hurt.

"Maybe, it was hard to say goodbye, because she had to go and wanted to say goodbye but it was maybe too difficult for her," Kara excused.

"What's so difficult about it?" Alex demanded.

"Alex, it was only five days. Come on," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Not to me, it wasn't," Alex glared at her. "Taxi! Taxi!" Alex called out.

Kara waited as Alex tried and failed to get a cab several times. "Hey, taxi!" Kara called over. A cab instantly came out to her.

"Being blond has its benefits," Kara smirked.

Alex gave her a flustered look and got inside the cab. Kara walked into an alley and then flew through National City earning cheers and gawks from onlookers. Kara followed Alex's cab to her house outside the city. There, she saw Alex and Maggie living together with Todd.

Kara then noticed something wrong back in National City and sped back. Bank robbers were on top of a skyscraper with a helicopter perched. They positioned a Gatling gun on the roof looking down on the cops. The bank robber then fired the Gatling guns on the cops destroying their cars.

The two bravest security guards alive barged onto the rooftop and fired their pistols at the bank robber. Amazingly, they all shot at his back where he was protected by a bulletproof vest and amazingly that bulletproof vest remained intact after several shots. The bank robber turned his Gatling gun around and fired rounds at the security guards. Kara dropped in and shielded the guards from the bullets.

Kara casually walked towards the bullet barrage until the Gatling gun ran out of bullets. The bank robber then took out a pistol and fired into her eye. The bullet bounced off her eye and fell to the floor. "Terminator 2 and The Matrix did it better," Kara said unimpressed.

Kara took hold of the bank robber and threw him off the roof where he splattered on the pavement near the cops. She then fired heat vision on the helicopter killing all occupants inside. Kara then noticed a car going out of control at high speed down the street. Fascinated, Kara became fixated on it ignoring Lex Luthor and his goons robbing a museum of their Kryptonite sample.

Kara waited until Eve slammed into a fountain nearly killing herself. Bored, Kara then noticed the museum alarms went off. She flew over there and talked with the manager. "They stole a meteorite right under us," the manager said distressed.

"Let me guess, this meteorite had Kryptonite in it?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"Yes, how did you know?" the manager asked.

"Why the fuck do you have Kryptonite in a museum?" Kara asked him. "You know what? It's cool. I'll solve your fuck-up," Kara assured him and flew off.

* * *

The next morning, Kara came into Catco to meet with James. "None of them came up with anything about you," James said disappointed.

"You should fire all their asses," Kara advised.

Nia then barged into the office. "I had a dream that Lex Luthor is behind the EMP blackout."

"That's so cute. See how she uses her powers to fix a plot hole," Kara smiled condescendingly.

"Go to the Luthor mansion and sneak around," James ordered.

"Right away, chief," Nia said taking off.

"You just sent her to her death," Kara said amused.

"I don't care," James said happy to get rid of her.

* * *

Kara arrived at the DEO as Supergirl and met with Alex. "Alex, I would really hate if me being gone for five years has hurt our relationship," Kara said.

"Our relationship? We don't have one, Kara," Alex sneered.

"Hey, mommy," Todd said as he came in with Maggie.

"He got an 'A' in science but a 'D' in gym," Maggie reported.

"A 'D' in gym? What the fuck? What are you feeding this kid? He looks like a shrimp," Kara said shocked and appalled.

"Like you could do better," Alex said replacing Todd's inhaler.

"I bet, if I had a kid, I would do better," Kara said confidently.

Alex tensed up at that. "Fuck you, Supergirl. I wish I could figure out how to keep you out of my life."

"There's no way around it, Supergirl is back in all of our lives," the TV news reporter said.

"Brainy, change the damn channel," Alex ordered.

"I say we all work together on this black-out. I already know a reporter that is on the case," Kara offered.

"Why don't you go save a cat out of a tree?" Alex suggested.

"Alex, you know me better than that. I don't save people. I kill people," Kara said seriously.

"I think it would be fine if we all worked on it together," Maggie suggested.

"Sure," Alex agreed reluctantly.

* * *

In the library on Lex's yaught, Eve went right up to Lex and slapped him. "I was going to pretend the brakes were out. You nearly killed me. Supergirl didn't even bother to show up."

"No, but she was watching you. Supergirl can't resist a good car crash. It's one her many weaknesses. As she was watching you, we got what we needed from the museum," Lex said.

Lex then went into another room on the ship were a missile was being disarmed. "In retrospect, we should have done this off the boat," Lex considered.

Lex then looked over his collection of Kryptonite crystals he had taken from the museum and pocketed one for later.

* * *

At the DEO, Brainiac 5 told the group a new finding. "It would appear the source of the black-out comes from a singular source and that source is here."

The group saw the source being the Luthor mansion. "Well, God damn," Alex said not surprised. "Get a strike team together to storm the mansion."

"The mansion is likely to be booby trapped," Brainiac 5 warned.

"I don't give a shit. He's up to something big," Alex ordered.

"So, do you hear everything at once or what you want to hear?" Maggie asked Kara curiously.

"I have selective listening. It's a condition," Kara admitted.

"And you can see anything, right?" Maggie continued.

"Yeah, like how your underwear and bra don't match," Kara frowned. "Anything but lead though."

Todd walked around with a trashcan on his head pretending to be a monster. "I am faster than a speeding bullet, I take energy from the sun, and I never lie," Kara told her.

"Yeah, bullshit," Alex doubted the last one.

Todd slammed into the DEO's glass doors with the trashcan still on his head. "Awesome parenting," Kara smirked.

"Hey, Todd, let's get something to eat," Maggie said taking hold of him and getting rid of his trashcan hat. "How about some tacos? You like tacos?"

"So, have you found a place to live, yet?" Alex asked Kara slightly concerned.

"Yeah, your place. You're such a workaholic around here that it's very quiet and peaceful," Kara mocked.

"I was just trying to be nice, and you throw it back in my face," Alex said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I realize this must have been hard for you these last five years. I'll make it up to you, I promise," Kara said sincerely.

"I don't think you can," Alex disagreed.

"Satellite photos show a yacht on their dock. That yacht is no longer there," Brainiac 5 reported. The video screen also showed zero heat signatures inside the mansion.

"Withdraw the men," Alex ordered. "Start looking for that yacht."

"The Atlantic Ocean is a big place," Brainaic 5 reminded her.

"So, start looking now," Alex said urgently. "I'll be right back. I just need some air."

Alex went onto the helipad roof and looked over the city. "It's beautiful from here," Kara remarked.

"I came up here to be alone," Alex said bitterly.

"I made one small mistake. I never meant for this to happen," Kara said apologetically.

"I know, Kara. You're not evil. You're just a dumb blond. What pisses me off is how you're not taking responsibility for it," Alex said.

"How am I suppose to do that?" Kara asked incredulously.

"Think, Kara. What did you do right before you left?" Alex asked.

"I was...in the hospital," Kara recalled thinking hard.

"And?" Alex asked.

"I honestly don't remember why I was there," Kara said cluelessly. "How about we fly around like old times," Kara said advancing on Alex.

"What? No," Alex refused.

Kara took her up into the sky anyway. Alex felt a brief fear as she saw how high they were. Kara took her high enough that Alex could see the whole city as dazzling lights. "Listen, what do you hear?" Kara asked Alex.

"Nothing," Alex replied.

"I envy you, Alex," Kara said. "Because I can't shut them out, all their bitching and complaining. I hear everything."

"I don't feel sorry for you," Alex told her.

"This world needs a savior. They cry out for one. And that savior is me," Kara said arrogantly.

"Okay, we can go back now," Alex insisted.

"You ruin everything, Alex," Kara said annoyed and then dropped Alex off at the DEO. Kara then took off just as Maggie and Todd returned.

"You alright?" Maggie asked Alex.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Alex said sadly.

* * *

Kara flew over to the Fortress of Solitude and went over to the computer console. She noticed several crystals were missing. "Well...shit," she realized.

The next morning, Alex was at the National City docks with her son asking people questions about the mysterious Lex yacht. "Yeah, I think I saw it over there," one boater said.

Alex eyed the large boat and decided to investigate taking Todd with her. "Are we trespassing?" Todd asked.

"No...well, yes, but I work for the government, so it's okay," Alex told him.

"Really?" Todd doubted.

Alex and Todd went inside the boat and looked around. "Hello?" Alex asked holding a pistol in her hand. She then heard opera music down the halls.

"I just want to talk," Alex said as she checked a dressing room.

"What's that?" Todd asked referring to several wooden heads with toupees.

"Oh, shit," Alex realized. "Time to go. This was a bad idea."

The yacht then started moving going out to sea. Alex then saw Lex exiting his bathroom in a bathrobe while brushing his teeth. "Lex Luthor," Alex addressed. "Turn this ship around," she ordered pointing her pistol at him.

A guard pointed his pistol at Alex's head and cocked it. "Drop the gun," he ordered.

"Well...shit," Alex realized giving up her gun.

Lex brought Alex and Todd to his desk in the library hall of the ship. Standing by, playing pool, were two guards and Eve who was sitting down with the evil Pomeranian. "And what is your name?" Lex asked Todd condescendingly.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Todd replied.

"Cute kid and smart. But we're not really strangers, are we? This is kind of a reunion, isn't it?" Lex smiled.

"You turned my sister's clone against me. You made me kill her," Alex said angrily.

"It didn't have to go down that way. We could have all been a nice happy family," Lex replied.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"That kid of yours: Do you know who the father is?" Lex asked.

"No," Alex denied.

"Mommy said daddy died. That you killed him," Todd said.

"No, I...am your father," Lex smiled.

"The fuck out of here," Alex doubted.

"I also had trouble growing up. I was a little asthmatic, vitamin deficient as it were. My father made sure they all went away," Lex said angrily as he recalled it.

"That doesn't prove anything," Alex denied.

"Search your feelings, you know it's true," Lex smiled confidently.

* * *

Maggie came into the DEO concerned. Supergirl and Brainiac 5 were already present. "Alex is not answering her phone. She's been gone a while."

"I'll find her location using her tracking device," Brainiac 5 said typing away. "It's gone," he said amazed.

"They must be jamming it," Maggie figured.

* * *

Lex showed Alex a crystal. "Do you know what this is?" Lex asked.

"A crystal," Alex rolled her eyes.

"This crystal may seem unremarkable but so does the seed of a redwood tree or my own seed for that matter. It's what created the Fortress of Solitude," Lex said and pointed to a map with an island off the coast of New Jersey.

"You creating an island?" Alex scoffed.

"You're not seeing the big picture, Miss Danvers. Just a tiny fragment of this crystal can knock out power in a major city. Imagine what I can do with not one but several of these crystals. This is more powerful than a nuclear weapon, and it's all in my hand. I'll create one island to show I am serious and then I'll make the entire world pay up to ensure I don't use it a second time," Lex smiled.

"You're blackmailing the planet? What are you going to do with all that money when someone kills your ass?" Alex asked.

"You mean Supergirl?" Lex asked condescendingly. "I have plenty of Kryptonite to keep her at bay," Lex said confidently. Lex then opened a case and took out a tube of Kryptonite. He brought it close to Todd and noticed him becoming sick from it. "Mind over muscle."

Lex came close to Alex and Todd with the Kryptonite. "Does she know?"

Alex said nothing to that. "Take them to the deck. I want them to see it," Lex ordered his goon.

* * *

Lex took the Kryptonite tube and placed a normal crystal inside it. The crystal expanded becoming one with the Kryptonite. Lex then had the Kryptonite crystal fired from a missile launcher into the Atlantic Ocean. It eventually landed in the water and hit the bottom. The crystal expanded at an exponential rate until it reached the surface. The weather became stormy as the new island emerged. Upon realizing what was happening, Alex tried to attack Lex. His goons tackled her to the deck.

"Take her away. She's a terrible influence on my son," Lex ordered.

"Mommy!" Todd called out.

Lex took a knee, so they were eye-level. "She's not your mommy. Look what I have brought you? A part of your own world."

* * *

The island created an EMP wave that knocked out power to National City including the DEO. Brainiac 5 took out a map and placed it on the table. "The source of the EMP wave came here," Brainiac 5 said marking the map in the Atlantic Ocean.

"But who created the source?" Maggie asked.

"Lex's yacht most likely. This is where his yacht is most likely located," Brainiac 5 said marking a section of Atlantic.

"Do we know Alex is on the boat?" Kara questioned.

"Impossible to know for certain. We have a communications black-out due to the creation of this new island. The first time, it was only a few hours. This could be longer," Brainiac 5 said uncertain.

"Let's get helicopters in the air. Who's in charge around here?" Maggie asked.

"I suppose...I am," Brainiac 5 realized.

* * *

Helicopters took off from the DEO bunker outside the city and flew out to the Atlantic. Maggie was with them. "You'll be flying blind out there," Brainiac 5 warned.

"Copy that," Maggie replied back. They then lost radio communications as they got closer to the island.

"The island is laced with Kryptonite. "You will not survive for even a few minutes," Brainiac 5 informed Kara.

"Fine, you guys handle Lex. I'll...," Kara said and had trouble finishing.

"Save people?" Brainiac 5 finished for her.

"Yeah...that," Kara said and then took off.

An earthquake rattled National City creating disasters all over the city. Kara grabbed a guy that had fallen off a crane and dropped him onto the streets only for a car to run him over. "Damn it," Kara said and then saw a metal billboard threatening to crush some cars. Kara took hold of the metal billboard and placed it up against a building. The billboard then fell back over crushing a few drivers. A cab driver's cigar fell down a sewer hole.

"Well...shit," Kara winced.

She then saw glass falling down from a skyscraper onto some civilians. Kara fired heat vision at the glass vaporizing the shards only to blast apart a large slice of the building. The building then fell over hitting another building. The crushed cab driver's cigar ignited a gas explosion under the city as several gas pipes had cracked open from the earthquake. Kara intervened blasting the raging gas fire with frost breath. The gas fire was neutralized but froze solid the entire gas pipe system in all of National City ruining the system. Kara then heard the Catco letters falling off the building.

Kara raced through the city blasting through several buildings to get there in time. She finally took hold of the Catco letters before they could crush James who was casually watching the destruction outside. Kara found herself unable to hold all the letters. James took a step back and avoided being hit. Kara landed on the sidewalk and threw two letters aside, one of which, crushed some poor bastard's car.

"Nice," James said unimpressed.

"I'm kind of out of my element," Kara admitted.

"I can tell," James said shaking his head.

* * *

On the yacht, the locked door holding Alex opened. "You're here, too?" Nia asked surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Alex wondered.

"Being a reporter," Nia said and then used a set of keys to uncuff Alex.

"Where did you find those?" Alex asked.

"In a dream," Nia smiled.

"Where's Lex?" Alex asked.

"He's already gone," Nia told her.

Alex and Nia went over to the ship controls. "I don't have the keys to the boat," Nia admitted.

"We'll just have to hot-wire it," Alex said as she worked on the wiring.

A Kryptonite pillar sliced through the ship cutting it in half. "Shit," Alex realized as they were sinking. A helicopter came by the doomed ship. Maggie threw out a ladder for Alex and Nia to climb up.

"Where's Todd?" Maggie asked Alex.

"Lex has him," Alex told her.

* * *

Kara, in a protective suit, went after Lex's helicopter as it tried to escape. Kara punched the helicopter forcing it to crash land on the alien island. Kara then landed on the island with a thud. "Looks like home. Looks like shit," Kara said looking around unimpressed.

Lex emerged from the helicopter with Todd by his side. "Let the boy go. This is between you and me, Lex," Kara said advancing on him.

Lex's goons suddenly ambushed Kara blasting her with missile launchers. The missiles hit her protective suit blasting critical pieces off. Kara shook the suit off as it fell off her. "This is between all of us, one united happy family," Lex said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kara asked.

"Don't you see the resemblance?" Lex asked concerning the very sickly-looking child. "I imagine it's the human in him that's keeping him alive."

"You sick bastard," Kara said walking towards him. "You think you can create this infertile sterile island, and people will pay you to live on this shit?"

"No, I don't. Do you think me an idiot? This island was only to show a small taste of my power. Imagine, if you will, what would have happened if I had created this new continent right off the East-coast? Join me, Kara. We could be an unstoppable family," Lex offered.

"You're fucking high if you think I would ever have a kid with you," Kara smirked.

"But you already have," Lex said showing her Todd. "You sought to have a child of your own, so you came to my sister, Lena for help. What you didn't realize is that I knew of your desires and replaced your random sperm donor with mine. So, you carried my child for nine months and gave birth to my child. Then, you just left leaving our impressionable little angel in the hands of a Lesbian couple. And you call me sick," Lex said disgustedly.

"I think I would have remembered something like that," Kara scoffed.

"What kind of child becomes sick from Kryptonite?" Lex pointed out.

"Why would an alien-hater like yourself want to have a child with me?" Kara questioned.

"The ends justify the means. Only someone as powerful as yourself can end the alien menace permanently. No alien will dare come to the Earth once they know of our family," Lex said.

"You know what I think? I think you have a fixation on aliens and that you're full of self-loathing because of it. Just come out of the closet, already," Kara advised.

Lex angrily punched her down several steps breaking apart shards of stone as she did. "Kryptonite!" Lex shouted gleefully.

Kara saw her own blood on her torn fingers. Lex kicked Kara to the gut hard. "Look how weak you are now? Pathetic," Lex sneered.

"When I'm done with you, Lex, you're going to beg for death," Kara promised.

"Oh really?" Lex doubted and kicked her to the chin. "You wasted five years of my life. Let me return the favor," Lex said as he stomped her face.

Lex's goons took turns beating the shit out of her. They finally tossed her into some rock shards. "Not so cool now, are you?" Lex mocked.

"Lex, you will never be cool," Kara said as goons kept kicking her.

Eve looked over poor Kara as she was getting the beating of her life. "Lex, how can you kill the mother of your child?"

"Not now, Eve," Lex said as he watched Kara's beating.

"When is it going to be now?" Eve demanded.

Lex gave her an annoyed look and then slit her throat with his Kryptonite blade. "I'm sorry, Eve, but you were always the weak link," he said as she dropped.

Kara resorted to desperately crawling away as Lex advanced on her. With the Kryptonite blade in his hand, he pulled her up by the throat and then rammed the blade into her back and then twisted.

Kara cried out in pain as she was stabbed. Lex broke off the blade as it entered her. "Now, fly," Lex mocked.

Kara slowly got back to her feet and turned to Lex's sneering face. "I only have one last request, Lex," Kara gasped.

"What is it?" Lex allowed.

"Rename the boy," Kara said.

"He'll be renamed Lex Luthor Jr.," Lex said with a wide-eyed crazy expression.

"Damn, that's even worse," Kara said and then dropped.

"Boss, how the fuck do we get off this island?" a minion asked.

"We use her as bait and wait," Lex said.

* * *

DEO helicopters looked around for any sign of Kara. Seeing her body lying on the ground, the helicopters came closer. "Land there," Alex instructed the pilots.

The two helicopters landed on the rocky ground. "Supergirl!" Alex called out as she got to her.

"Trap," Kara said weakly as Alex got to her.

Lex's goons fired on the DEO killing the occupants of the second helicopter and taking it over. Alex, Maggie, and other DEO personal open fired on Lex's goons. The two sides traded shots at each other until Lex revealed they had Todd with them.

"Cease fire," Alex ordered.

Lex grinned as he took the DEO helicopter away. "I fucked up...so badly," Kara admitted.

"We don't have to talk about now," Alex told her as she brought her into the helicopter. Alex turned Kara on her side and saw the Kryptonite in her back.

"This is going to hurt," Alex warned her as they got into the air.

"I can take it," Kara said giving her a strong face.

Alex took some tweezers from a medical bag and then pulled the blade out of her back. "Oh, shit! Fuck!" Kara said painfully.

Alex took out the blade and then threw it out the window. She then bandaged the wound. "Your kidney is probably punctured," Alex told her.

"Nothing a little sun can't heal," Kara muttered.

"We've lost visual on Luthor," the pilot informed Alex.

"Well...shit," Alex said tearfully.

* * *

Kara lay in bed with solar rays on her at the DEO clinic. As she rested, she thought about what had been revealed to her. Alex took a seat next to her. "I'm sorry," Kara said sincerely for losing Todd.

"We'll find him. He's strong like you," Alex said confidently.

"How the fuck did that happen?" Kara asked.

"Well, maybe you didn't remember the birth. You're so strong you might not have felt it," Alex suggested.

"How about being pregnant for nine months?" Kara doubted.

"Some women go the whole nine months without knowing it," Alex allowed.

"Yeah, morbidly obese women. I think I would have noticed," Kara rejected. "Come on, tell me what really happened?"

* * *

**Flashback **

Kara and Alex had a chat with Lena about her pregnancy. "The sperm donor wasn't random. It was from Lex," Lena said seriously.

"How the fuck did that happen?" Kara asked shocked and appalled.

"I don't know how he did it. The only one allowed in the lab were myself and Eve," Lena said. "The important part is that it happened. Now, what are we going to do about it?"

"Are you suggesting termination?" Alex accused.

"No, of course not," Lena backtracked.

"Lex must never know," Kara said.

"Agreed," Alex and Lena said together.

Soon thereafter, Kara delivered a baby boy with Lena and Alex presiding. "All things considered, he looks healthy," Lena analyzed.

"That was super-easy, barely inconvenient," Kara smiled.

The baby boy was then put in Kara's arms. He gave a healthy cry. "He looks perfect," Kara said lovingly.

"He's got a healthy amount of hair," Alex joked.

Kara eyed Alex with some concern. A few days later at the hospital, Kara had a chat with Lena. "He has to be sent away. Lex can never get a hold of him. Astronomers have told me that they think they found something where Krypton used to be. It could be a colony. I'm going to send him there until we capture Lex," Kara said seriously.

"What about Alex?" Lena asked.

"I'll handle her," Kara said.

Lena nodded and took the baby away. "I'll be back in a few days tops," Kara promised her.

"I'll care for him until you get back," Lena told her.

Kara nodded and then went looking for Alex in the hospital. "Hey, how you feeling?" Alex asked her.

"Never better," Kara said and gave Alex a passionate kiss on the lips. Kara went in a daze as she let go of Alex's embrace.

"What was that all about?" Alex wondered.

"Hey, I have to go out and find this Kryptonian colony some astronomers think they found. I'll be right back, few days tops," Kara said.

"Well, okay," Alex said surprised.

"I'll be back before you know it," Kara hugged her and then walked off.

**End Flashback **

* * *

Kara absorbed what Alex had just told her. "Your memory kiss boomeranged back on you making you forget you were pregnant or even had birthed a kid. The memories you tried to erase from my mind ended up being erased from your mind. I didn't even realize what had happened until after you came back," Alex revealed.

"I tried to have you forget we had a son together? I'm a terrible person," Kara realized.

"You're a mixed-bag," Alex admitted. "But I shouldn't have been so hard on you when you came back. You had no memory of what you did. It wasn't fair."

"But why Todd?" Kara wondered.

"It was originally Jason Todd Danvers but then it was revealed that Jason Todd was the Red Hood...so I crossed off the Jason name," Alex said awkwardly.

"That's a good reason," Kara allowed. "I'm going to do everything in my power to bring your son back."

"He's your son, too, you know," Alex said.

"No, I fucked up. I don't deserve to be his mother. You and Maggie did a great job. I can't take that away from you, but I can be a really cool aunt," Kara offered.

"Let's just take it one day at a time. Do you think you can launch that Kryptonite continent into space?" Alex asked.

"Fuck no," Kara replied.

"Well, it's stopped expanding, so I think we'll be okay for a while," Alex considered. "Maybe, it will be our fifty-first state."

"Fingers crossed," Kara smiled.

"I have to go talk to Maggie. She's in bad shape right now," Alex said leaving Kara alone.

* * *

Lex placed himself in front of the camera with Todd nearby. "Watch how Daddy works," Lex said to him.

World leaders at the G8 summit paid close attention to a live web-camera of Lex Luthor. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Lex Luthor. In my possession are several Kryptonian crystals. Just a tiny shard of one of these crystals knocked out power in National City. With an entire crystal, I was able to create the island that is now off the coast of New England. All I need is water," Lex said to them.

"What do you want?" the American President asked.

"I want one billion dollars every month in accounts I designate. If you attempt to track my accounts or take back the money, I'll use the other crystals. If you try to find me, I'll use the crystals. Now, I'm a very superstitious man so if anything should befall me or one of my associates, I'll use the other crystals. Do we understand each other?" Lex asked.

The world leaders looked at each other with concern. "You'll have your money, Mr. Luthor," the American President said finally.

"Very good, Mr. President," Lex smiled.

* * *

**To be Continued?**


End file.
